This invention is directed to a new and improved system and method for loading diagnostic computer programs into a computer for the purpose of diagnosing computer malfunctions.
Field service engineering has as one of its major functions the rapid diagnoses of computer malfunctions. Diagnostic programs play a large part in providing field service engineers with a powerful tool to permit rapid detection of the causes of computer errors. In the past the diagnostic programs were generally loaded into the computer memory from a prepunched paper tape and fed into the computer from a conventional paper tape reader coupled to the computer.
While the use of paper tapes for diagnostic purposes are generally acceptable, paper tapes have limited storage capacity and are prone to be easily damaged if used continuously by field service personnel.
The use of a number of paper tapes to store a number of diagnostic programs is also quite time consuming and does not lend itself readily to the rapid servicing of computers by field service personnel. Accordingly, a new and improved system was required for field service use to permit the rapid servicing of computers.
The present invention provides in a single cassette unit such system which operates under the control of the computer it is used to diagnose.